


Beyond love.

by danndrea



Series: ABC loves Penelope Featherington. [3]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Entorno moderno, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Peneloise, quemadura lenta
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danndrea/pseuds/danndrea
Summary: Penélope Featherington siempre había estado enamorada de Colin, pero él le había dejado claro hace muchos años que jamás la amaría, ella siguió adelante. Se enfocó en su carrera, hasta que un día lo vuelve a ver. ¿Lo habrá superado?
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Eloise Bridgerton/Phillip Crane
Series: ABC loves Penelope Featherington. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191800
Comments: 33
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**FLASHBACK**

Penélope estaba en la casa de campo de la familia Bridgerton, hoy era el cumpleaños 17 de su mejor amiga Eloise, quien había aceptado celebrar por primera vez su cumpleaños y su madre, Violet había sido muy feliz por eso. El día estaba soleado, todos tenían ropas ligeras ya que se meterían a nadar una vez que comieran. Todos los hermanos de Eloise estaban ahí.

Daphne estaba con su novio Simon, Benedict charlaba con los niños Hyacinth y Gregory, mientras que Francesca estaba muy entusiasmada en su celular. Anthony seguía preparando la carne en el asador mientras que Eloise y Colin estaban hablando lejos de todos.

Penélope no pudo dejar de ver hacia donde estaban. Ella siempre lo había sabido, Colin Bridgerton era el joven que le había robado el corazón. De hecho, ella había empezado a escribir un libro, o bueno ella pretendía que en algún futuro lejano pudiera publicarse, era sobre amor y el personaje principal estaba inspirado en él.

Ella sonrió con tristeza. Colin estaba muy lejos de ella. En todos sentidos.

Esa tarde todos habían comido y estaban felices celebrando. El día estaba siendo muy bueno. Eloise la arrastró hacia su cuarto para enseñarle unas cartas. Ella la siguió.

-¿Qué son estas?- Pen le preguntó.

-Son mis cartas de aceptación de la Universidad- ella dijo emocionada- Cambridge, Sussex, Oxford, Surrey, todas me aceptaron. ¡Estoy feliz!- ella había dicho con una sonrisa en el rostro- Ahora solo tengo que decidir donde iré. Claro pero debemos ir juntas así que lo decidiremos. ¿Trajiste tus cartas?

Penélope sonrió y las mostró.

-¿En cuales te aceptaron?

-Oxford, Cambridge, Sussex, Surrey, ¡igual que a ti!

Ambas sonrieron.

-Espera hay tres más- Eloise tomó las cartas de su amiga que no quería que las viera- ¿Harvard, Yale, Stanford? ¿Qué es esto Penélope? ¿Estados Unidos? ¿De verdad?- Eloise la estaba acusando- ¿Por qué aplicaste sin decírmelo! ¿Te irás a Estados Unidos?

-Jamás creí que me aceptarían, apliqué después de una mala pelea con mamá, tú sabes cómo me pongo después de eso. Quería alejarme de ella, de mi familia.

-Y por lo que veo de mí también- ella dijo visiblemente herida.

-Jamás me alejaría de ti- Pen le dijo- Al menos no a propósito- ella sonrió- Eres mi mejor amiga El.

-¿Entonces a dónde vamos?

-Oxford, tú siempre has querido ir ahí- señaló Penélope.

-Tienen el mejor plan de estudios para ser un abogado. Me encanta la idea.

En ese momento Eloise recibió una llamada de una prima lejana, Marina se llamaba y Penélope se excusó para ir a la cocina por algo de beber. Ciertamente nadie la había preparado para lo que estaba por escuchar.

**-o-**

-¿Pueden creerlo?- era la voz de Colin- Mamá sugirió que debería encontrar una novia y casarme con ella- dijo escandalizado- ¡Solo tengo 21 años!

-Lo peor de todo es que ya te tenía lista de candidatas- Benedict dijo sonriendo.

-Lo que pasa querido hermano es que eres muy escurridizo, te la pasas viajando y mamá siente que si te casas, por fin ya dejarás tu vida de viajero frecuente.

-Sin mencionar que está en urgencia de nietos- Benedict dijo angustiado.

-Todos sabemos que Daphne y Simon estarían gustosos por darle nietos-

-Colin- Anthony dijo en tono de advertencia.

-Bueno pero ella dijo: Deberías ser novio de Penélope Featherington, es la mejor para ti. Es joven pero en unos años pueden casarse- Colin había dicho indignado- ¡Casarme con Penélope! ¡Jamás me casaré con ella!

**Penélope no supo que fue lo que la hizo moverse del escondite donde estaba y rebelarse frente a los hermanos.**

-Si bien recuerdo, no te he pedido que seas mi novio y menos que te cases conmigo.

Colin tuvo la decencia de verse avergonzado.

-No, Penélope no quise decir eso-

-Lo dijiste pero ¿Colin?- ella preguntó con fuerza- ¿Cuándo te dije algo para que pensaras que podías burlarte de mí de esta manera?

-Lo siento, eso fue muy malo de mi parte es decir, es que no entiendes, mamá me estaba obligando y dijo que tú y yo podríamos ser una pareja…

-¡Oh Colin, no digas más!- Benedict dijo pero sabía que su hermano se estaba condenando solo.

-Lo que mi idiota hermano quiere decir, es que jamás quiso insultarte Penélope- Anthony rescató la situación-

-Creo Anthony que entendí muy bien a lo que se refería tu hermano. Si me disculpan, tengo que irme

Penélope los dejó solos en la cocina y se fue directo a su habitación, sacó su laptop y envió su respuesta a la universidad que ella estaba eligiendo.

-Estados Unidos, allá voy.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Penélope Featherington, era una escritora famosa. A sus veintiocho años tenía un best seller. Su libro “Derivado del Corazón” que hablaba del romance en la regencia estaba en boca de todos. Ella estaba más que feliz por eso, la editora había aprobado el segundo libro y ella en estos momentos estaba trabajando en el tercero. Aunque ya tenía varios capítulos del libro 4, que sería el último preparado. No quería que le agarraran las prisas. Se sentía como si todo encajara en su vida por primera vez.

Ella estaba feliz por su carrera, por primera vez, sentía que tenía algo suyo y que de verdad estaba siendo apreciada. Incluso su madre la había felicitado por sus logros obtenidos. Eso por supuesto después de decirle que debería encontrar un marido también.

Ella hizo una mueca ante eso. No es como si no lo hubiera intentado, de hecho ella había salido con varios hombres en estos años y tuvo un novio que se llamaba Mike, fue muy tierno y dulce y duraron un año juntos pero él tuvo que mudarse a Alemania y ella definitivamente no podía irse con él. Él no se lo había propuesto tampoco.

Pero la realidad había sido otra. Hace muchos años, le habían roto el corazón, todavía sentía como si fuera sido ayer: Colin Bridgerton, el eterno soñador y encantador le había dejado muy claro que no la vería nunca como ella quería. De eso ya habían pasado 11 años.

Así que después de ese terrible incidente, ella decidió seguir adelante. Ingresó a Harvard y se había forjado un camino importante. Ahora su residencia estaba en Nueva York y ella se sentía muy plena.

**-o-**

Estaba camino a su departamento cuando se tropezó con un hombre quien sino la hubiera agarrado, ella habría caído vergonzosamente.

-Disculpa- ella dijo- No te vi- esa fue la verdad.

-No te preocupes, ¿estás bien?- el joven y apuesto hombre le preguntó.

-Lo soy muchas gracias.

-Soy Daryl, mucho gusto, Daryl Hooper.

-Penélope Featherington, el gusto es mío.

Ellos sonrieron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penélope y Daryl se conocen un poco más.  
> Eloise y Phillip están en este capítulo.  
> Colin también :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you can read more about the first date between Penelope and Daryl. He's a good man, trust me.

Esa misma tarde Penélope llegó al departamento que compartía con su mejor amiga Eloise con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Entró y se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba en la sala con su novio Phillip jugando videojuegos. Ese par era realmente competitivo- ella pensó- Pero se hacían mucho bien, a pesar de que eran completamente diferentes. Por un lado Phillip era veterinario, trabajaba en el campo la mayoría de las veces y Eloise era una gran abogada en una firma importante en Nueva York. ¿Cómo lograron conocerse? A través de correos electrónicos. Hasta que hace un año, Eloise decidió visitarlo y todo se acomodó, ahora tenían una buena relación y eran muy felices juntos.

-Hola Pen- saludó su amiga- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa? ¿Alguna novedad?- ella por supuesto se daría cuenta.

-No es nada- ella se encogió de hombros.

-Tu cara no parece tan feliz por nada- ella exigió- ¡Cuéntame!

Penélope sonrió y pudo escuchar a Phillip resoplar en la sala.

-Es tonto, solo que me tropecé con alguien afuera del trabajo, pero realmente fue muy amable conmigo.

-Eso es bueno- Eloise dijo- Nos gustan los que son amables contigo. ¿Verdad Phill?

-Totalmente de acuerdo Pen- Phillip sonrió.

-¿Pero hay más?- preguntó su amiga.

-Me invitó a tener un almuerzo con él mañana, ¿puedes creerlo?- Penélope estaba muy feliz y entusiasmada.

-¡Me encanta la idea!- Eloise dijo contenta- Pero, necesitamos más datos de este chico, debemos saber todo, no podemos dejarte ir con un extraño como si nada.

-Eloise- Phillip dijo aunque sabía que no habría nada que la detuviera de su investigación.

-Bueno, su nombre Daryl Hooper- empezó Penélope- Es cardiólogo.

-Eso es bueno, un sexy cardiólogo para nuestra Peny- Eloise mencionó.

-¡Estoy aquí!- Recordó Phillip.

-Lo sé querido- Eloise bromeó- Dime, ¿Qué más sabes?

-Trabaja en Bellavue y es guapo, verdaderamente guapo- ella dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mira nada más, no te había visto tan entusiasmada desde- Eloise tuvo la decencia de callarse- Bueno eso no importa. Vamos a investigarlo ahora.

Eloise abrió su laptop y por supuesto que encontró su perfil de Facebook, así como instagram y todo. Sus fotos estaban públicas así que ellas empezaron a husmear.

-No se ve ninguna novia a la vista- Penélope señaló.

-Lo cual en estos tiempos se agradece- Eloise dijo- De cualquier manera le pediré a mi contacto en el departamento de policía que lo investigue.

-¡ELOISE!- Phillip y Penélope dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa? Es solo precaución- ella dijo en modo inocente.

Los tres comenzaron a reír.

**-o-**

Colin era un hombre de aventura, él siempre se lo había dicho. Tuvo la fortuna de ser un hombre con privilegios, cuando era muy joven no le interesaba estar envuelto en las cuestiones sociales que su madre tanto amaba y por eso viajaba con frecuencia. Hoy a sus casi 33 años, veía a sus hermanos y sentía que algo le faltaba. Su trabajo consistía en hacer documentales sobre sus viajes y transmitirlos. Le había ido bien, había ganado su propio dinero y no había tenido que recurrir a su familia para sostenerse. También estaba participando en los negocios familiares con acciones. Pero, mientras estaban en la sala Bridgerton en Londres y observó a sus hermanos, él se sintió miserable.

Su hermano Anthony estaba con su hermosa esposa Kate y su recién nacido Edmund, parecían demasiado felices, del otro lado estaban Daphne y su eterno amor Simon, quienes tenían a las gemelas Amelia y Belinda de cuatro años en sus piernas; Benedict tenía a su novia Sophie con él también y Francesca tenía a Michael. Él era el solitario en la foto, con excepción claro de sus hermanos menores.

Les trajeron bocadillos y él prácticamente los devoró para tratar de no pensar en su propia soledad.

-Buen Dios Colin, deja algo para los demás- Anthony dijo disgustado.

-Tengo hambre- él dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Podemos ver eso, querido- Violet señaló a su hijo.

-¿Cómo está Eloise?- Sophie había preguntado-

-Ella es excelente- Hyacinth fue la que contestó- La está pasando muy bien en Nueva York, hace un rato vi que Phillip publicó en su instagram que estaban con Penélope.

Colin levantó los ojos hacia su hermana cuando escuchó ese nombre.

-¿Penélope? ¿En Estados Unidos?

-Bueno Colin, ¿no lo sabias?- Benedict dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Por supuesto que no, no hemos sido muy cercanos- él dijo apenado- No después de…

-¿Después de qué Colin?- Daphne preguntó.

-Después de que nuestro hermano idiota le rompiera el corazón cuando tenía 17 años- Anthony dijo.

-¿Qué tú hiciste qué?- Violet dijo visiblemente molesta.

-Mamá, yo no tuve la intención- él se defendió- Lo único que pasó es que estaba abrumado y no medí lo que dije.

-Nunca lo haces- Simón señaló.

-Bueno pero le dejó muy claro a la pobre niña que nunca se fijaría en ella- Benedict fue el que lo mencionó y todos tenían ojos de querer asesinarlo.

-Yo no te críe así Colin Bridgerton.

-¿Sabes hermano?- Anthony fue el que dijo- Penélope está siendo muy exitosa en Nueva York, le está yendo bien, ya tiene su propia fortuna y su primer libro es un best seller. ¿No está feliz por ella?

-Por supuesto- Colin dijo tranquilo- Lo que pasa que parece que se ha mantenido alejado de todos nosotros.

-Error, querido cuñado- Kate mencionó- Todos aquí hemos visto a Penélope al menos un par de veces en este año. Incluso cuando mi Edmund nació hace dos meses ella nos llamó por Facetime. Hablamos por horas.

-Tengo que irme- Colin se levantó completamente furioso y no entendía la razón.

-Jamás creí que nuestro hermano fuera tan idiota- Gregory dijo como si nada.

-¿Creen que la busque?- preguntó Sophie?

Benedict sonrió.

-La buscará, no lo sabemos pero el día que se vean, Dios que nos ayude porque seguro lo arruinará- Benedict dijo.

Las risas estallaron.

**-o-**

Penélope se encontró en el restaurante con Daryl estaba cerca de sus trabajos para no llegar tarde a sus obligaciones.

Él le sonrió en cuanto la vio.

-Hola Pen- la saludó con un beso en la mejilla- Luces muy bonita.

-Gracias Daryl- ella sonrió- ¿Cómo va tu día?

-Tranquilo, si consideramos que el día de ayer estuve prácticamente en quirófano todo el día. Han sido días complicados- él dijo tranquilo- ¿Y tú? ¿En qué estás trabajando ahorita?

-Estoy escribiendo mi tercer libro- ella dijo emocionada- Es una saga de cuatro libros hasta el momento y llevo muy buen avance. Se han vendido muy bien.

Daryl entrecerró los ojos.

-Más que bien según escuché.

-¿Sabes quién soy?- ella preguntó curiosa.

-Bueno no estaba seguro pero después de que chocamos ayer, me detuve en una librería y vi tu rostro. Me acerqué y compré el libro. Es muy bueno, debo decir.

Las mejillas de Penélope se sonrojaron.

-No tenías que comprarlo- ella señaló con modestia.

-La forma en la que redactas a los personajes es tan maravillosa. Debiste de prepararte mucho para eso, ¿verdad? Digo escribir sobre el amor en época de regencia ha de haber sido complicado.

Él estaba mostrando interés genuino por lo que ella hacía y estaba fascinada.

-Bueno, comencé esta novela a los 16 años, en ese entonces era un borrador terrible pero tenía la idea muy clara- ella dijo recordando esos años. Parecía ya otra vida.

-Aun no puedo comprender cómo es que Connor no se da cuenta que Patricia está perdidamente enamorada de él. Es como un hombre ciego- él sonrió.

Penélope recordó exactamente en quien estaba inspirado ese personaje.

-Supongo que en la vida real eso pasa. A veces existimos personas que pasamos desapercibidas. Y es por eso que la gente no nos nota.

-Yo te notaría hasta en un salón oscuro, Penélope- él dijo mientras sonreía y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Tienes hermanos?- ella preguntó.

-Tengo un hermano mayor, se llama William, él es detective.

-Oh, excelente sería un gran amigo de mi mejor amiga- ella dijo pensando en Eloise.

Daryl sonrió.

-¿Tú tienes hermanos?

Penélope asintió, dos hermanas mayores, Prudence y Phillipa, ellas están en Londres, junto con mi mamá. Papá falleció hace muchos años atrás.

-Cuanto lo siento- él dijo sincero- Mis padres fallecieron cuando tenía 10 años, desde entonces mi abuela y mi hermano Will se hicieron cargo de mí. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y aun les extraño- él explicó. Penélope le tocó la mano en señal de apoyo.

Desgraciadamente el tiempo del almuerzo había terminado para ambos. Los dos se despidieron con un beso en las mejillas y Penélope se fue a trabajar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**-o-**

Eloise estaba en su trabajo, revisando unos contratos cuando su celular sonó, era Colin.

-Por Dios hermano, ¿no me digas que estás en la cárcel y necesitas ayuda?- ella bromeó-

-¿Así saludas a tu hermano favorito?

-La última vez que comprobé, Benedict no era el que me estaba marcando- ella no se iba a contener de molestarlo.

-Me hieres hermana- señaló Colin- ¿Cómo estás?

-Perfectamente bien hermano, ocupada eso sí, así que dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Me gustaría ir a visitarte, ya casi cumples 28 Eloise, ¿harás fiesta supongo?

Eloise resopló.

-No me encanta celebrar pero siempre tengo tiempo para ir a beber un buen rato. Seguro que Pen y Phillip querrán celebrar también.

-Magnífico- contestó Colin.

-Les diré a Ben y a Soph si quieren unirse- Eloise dijo.

-Como gustes hermana, te veo pronto.

-Si, en un mes, idiota, ¡no lo olvides!

Eloise terminó la llamada y se quedó pensando en el deseo tan repentino de su hermano de venir a visitarla. Rápidamente abrió su chat de whatsapp con su hermano Ben para  preguntarle qué estaba pasando:

_Eloise: Colin ha preguntado si celebraré mi cumpleaños, sobre todo cuando sabe que no me gusta._

_Benedict: LOL_

_Eloise: ¿Hay algo que debería saber?_

_Benedict: Todo bien, digo es nuestro hermano, solo quiere verte… a ti y a Penélope._

_Eloise: Oh no, ¡de ninguna manera!_

_Benedict: Sabes tan bien como yo que ella es la indicada para él._

_Eloise: Ella ya lo superó._

_Benedict: Lo veremos._

_Eloise: Traidor._

_Benedict: Me amas, de cualquier manera. Cuídate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias infinitas por leerme!   
> Gracias por recibirme en este hermoso fandom que es Polin.  
> Saludos y amor desde México.
> 
> Hugs from Mexico!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise's celebration doesn't end well. Colin and Penelope meet again/ La celebración de Eloise no termina bien. Penélope y Colin se reencuentran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capitulo veremos más de los hermanos Bridgerton así como la relación de Daryl y Penélope progresa / In this chapter we will see more of the Bridgerton brothers as well as Daryl and Penelope's relationship moving forward.

**PRESENTE**

-¡Vete!- gritó Penélope mientras subía las escaleras hacia su departamento-

-Necesito hablar contigo, quiero decirte que…

-¡Déjame sola Colin! ¡No puedo creer que hicieras esto!- ella le dijo furiosa antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

-Pen, por favor, déjame entrar, yo solo quiero explicarte.

-¡Largo! Has hecho mucho mal hoy Sr. Bridgerton.

Colin se quedó sorpresivamente sin habla.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?- pensó él.

**Recibió mensajes de sus hermanos y cuñados.**

_Benedict: ¡Pedazo de shit! La regaste, mucho, demasiado._

_Anthony: Benedict me dijo lo que hiciste, márcame ahora._

_Eloise: Hiciste llorar a Pen, una vez más, te juro que en cuanto te vea cometeré fratricidio._

_Francesca: Colin, no te mediste. ¡Idiota!_

_Phillip: No es bueno, nada bueno lo que hiciste._

_Michael: Cabrón, la jodiste._

Él suspiró. Definitivamente actuó por impulso. Y otra vez se había equivocado.

**PASADO**

-¡Feliz cumpleaños dormilona!- Penélope fue a la habitación de su mejor amiga con un pequeño pastel hecho por ella misma. Tenía muchas fresas encima y Eloise estaba encantada.

-¡Gracias Pen!- su amiga le contestó-

-Te quiero mucho El, de verdad deseo que sigas siempre siendo tú y que seas más feliz- Penélope siempre fue buena con las palabras y aunque Eloise era más seca, en estos días se permitía derramar un par de lágrimas.

-Te quiero Pen- Eloise contestó-

-¿Vamos a devorarnos este pastel mientras vemos la ley y el orden svu que tanto te gusta?

-Sabía que por algo somos amigas Pen, eres la mejor.

Hoy era sábado, así que ninguna de las dos trabajaba por lo que se quedaron en pijamas hasta muy tarde mientras desayunaban juntas.

El celular de Eloise empezó a sonar con el chat de su familia.

HOUSE BRIDGERTON🐝

**_Benedict: Happy birthday El!_ **

**_Daph: Estoy tan enojada que no pudimos viajar para verte_ _L_ **

**_Daph: Pero te amamos. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_ _J_ **

**_Anthony: Kate y yo estamos felices porque quieras celebrar tu cumpleaños hermana. Sabes que te deseamos lo mejor_ _J_ **

**_Hyacinth: Estoy queriendo golpear todo. ¿Por qué no me llevaron a NY? -.-_ **

**_Greg: Porque no te quieren ahí y punto._ **

**_Frannie: ¿Dónde estás tú Greg?_ **

**_Greg: Hoy tengo un partido de futbol. Sigo en el campus._ **

**_Eloise: Ejem…_ **

**_Greg: Happy birthday sistaaaaaaahhhh!_ **

**_Eloise: *Sister* Y muchas gracias Gregory._ **

**_Frannie: Michael y yo llegaremos pronto para abrazarte. Te amamos._ **

**_Eloise: Ok perfecto. Estoy teniendo una gran mañana aquí. Pen me hizo el desayuno._ **

**_Kate: ¿No me digas que hizo su pastel de fresas? *muriéndome aquí*_ **

**_Kate: Happy birthday El_ _J_ **

**_Eloise: Ella lo hizo. Estaba delicioso._ **

**_Benedict: ¿Dónde está Phillip por cierto?_ **

**_Eloise: Trabajando, él saldrá hasta la tarde._ **

**_Benedict: Nosotros llegaremos en un par de horas. Nos vemos en el restaurante a las 6 pm y después de ahí vamos al lugar que reservaste._ **

**_Eloise: Perfecto bro. Nos vemos más tarde._ **

**_Violet: Eloise querida, feliz cumpleaños. Te amamos. Toma lindas fotos de todos y por el amor de Dios: ¡usa un vestido!_ **

**_Eloise: PRRRR._ **

**_Violet: Eloise Bridgerton._ **

**_Eloise: Gracias mamá._ **

**_Eloise: ¿Alguien sabe algo de Colin?_ **

**_Frannie: Ni idea ._._ **

**_Benedict: Se supone viajaría con nosotros. El tonto no llegó._ **

**_Anthony: Probablemente se emborrachó anoche y se quedó dormido. Es un idiota._ **

**_Colin: Hey_ **

**_Eloise: ¿?_ **

**_Simon: Contestas cada media hora cuñado._ **

**_Colin: Yo quiero pastel. Guárdenme un pedazo. Dile a Pen._ **

**_Eloise: Ya no hay._ **

**_Benedict: Eres un idiota._ **

**_Anthony: Eloise, asegúrate de que nuestro hermano pague su propia cuenta en el restaurante o si no te quedaras en la ruina._ **

**_Eloise: Definitivamente no estoy pagando su cuenta._ **

**_Benedict: Yo tampoco._ **

**_Frannie: Nosotros menos._ **

**_Colin: Ustedes son de lo peor._ **

**_Eloise Y usted también, bro. Somos familia después de todo._ **

**_Violet: Niños…_ **

**_Simon: Otra media hora para contestar._ **

**_Benedict: ¿Te veremos en NY?_ **

**_Kate: ¡Pónganse hacer algo y déjenme descansar!_ **

**_Anthony: Mi mujer tiene razón._ **

**_Kate: ¡Yo no escribí eso! Fue Anthony -.-_ **

**_Colin: No creo que llegue a tiempo a tu cena pero nos vemos en el club más tarde. Envíame la dirección._ **

**_Eloise: Ok idiota. Nos vemos._ **

**_Colin: Salúdame a Pen_ _J_ **

**_Benedict: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAA_ **

**_Eloise: NOPE._ **

Eloise guardó su celular y sonrió su familia estaba loca por completo.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Penélope.

-Perfecto- contestó Eloise- Benedict y Sophie nos encontraran en el restaurante a las 6pm según la reservación, Frannie y Michael también.

-Qué bueno que pidieron venir- contestó Penélope emocionada.

-¿Daryl tiene trabajo hoy?

-Tuvo guardia anoche así que hoy debe estar libre, pero tuvo que ir a checar a uno de sus pacientes. Así que también nos verá hasta más tarde.

-Llevan un mes saliendo, ¿estas feliz?

-Lo soy El, creo que nunca me había sentido más tranquila en mi vida. El trabajo va bien.

-Más que bien según sabemos.

**_Las amigas sonrieron._ **

-Y Daryl entiende mi trabajo, me apoya y es un buen hombre.

-Pero, ¿lo amas?- Eloise como siempre curiosa.

-Bueno es muy pronto- ella empezó a titubear.

-Pero hay cosas que simplemente se sienten.

-Supongo que vamos por un buen camino.

-Eso creo, me alegro de que hayas encontrado tu persona Pen, mereces ser muy feliz.

Eloise subió a darse un baño y dejó a Penélope sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Mi persona?- ella se cuestionó- Bueno no lo sé, siempre supuse que mi persona era: Colin- ella pensó en qué estaría haciendo ese hombre en este momento.

**-o-**

Colin no podía creer la mala suerte que tenía. No había dormido en semanas por la anticipación de reencontrase con Penélope. Lo cierto era que quería llegar mucho antes para poder tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella de todo lo sucedido en el pasado. Disculparse y ser amigos de nueva cuenta, pero la realidad fue otra, tuvo que quedarse en Londres para resolver su nuevo contrato de trabajo. Ahora se transmitiría su programa en EU, quería que empezara a realizar viajes para allá y se documentara. Además de otras cosas. La verdad era que si bien siempre le emocionó viajar, quería hacer algo diferente. Él pensó inmediatamente en su diario de viajes. Él pensó que podría interesarle alguna editorial y publicarlo. Pero la realidad era que nunca se había atrevido, nadie había leído lo que escribía. Lo cual lo hizo por supuesto muy inseguro.

Él suspiró. Se saltaría la cena de su hermana y llegaría hasta la celebración en el club. Esperaba que tuviera un momento divertido con sus hermanos y Penélope. Él sonrió.

**-o-**

Estaban disfrutando de una maravillosa cena de cumpleaños para Eloise. La noche pintaba muy bien, la conversación fluía amigablemente.

-Dime Pen, ¿Cuándo saldrá tu nuevo libro?- Sophie preguntó emocionada-

-Terminamos el primer libro en una noche- contestó Fran- realmente estuvo muy bueno.

-Aunque tenemos muchas dudas, muchas incógnitas- contestó Sophie.

-El segundo libro ya está en proceso de edición, tendrá que salir en un par de semanas. Se realizara una velada para promocionarlo- Penélope contaba emocionada.

_Benedict y Eloise se miraron cuando se dieron cuenta de la forma en la que el nuevo novio de Penélope la veía. Se veía realmente enamorado._

-Estoy segura que se convertirá en otro best seller- contestó Fran.

-¿Eloise?- preguntó su hermano- ¿Cómo te va a ti en el trabajo?

-Realmente hermano no estamos aquí para hablar de trabajo pero estoy muy bien gracias- ella dijo mientras exigía más vino.

-Lo cual es verdaderamente sorprendente de creer cuando sabemos que te la pasas jugando videojuegos en línea- Phillip mencionó como si nada y todos comenzaron a reír.

-Te da risa pero soy mejor que tú sin duda.

-No me has ganado en la práctica de tiro- él mencionó.

-Pero tampoco me has ganado tú.

-Buen Dios, Phillip, ¿sigues alimentando su vicio por ir al campo de tiro?- Benedict preguntó- Deja que le diga a Anthony.

-Bueno es que realmente es divertido- él dijo como si nada.

-Dime Daryl, ¿en que trabajas?- preguntó Ben.

-Soy cardiólogo- el hombre contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No sabía que nuestra Pen tenía novio- señaló Frannie.

-Es reciente- contestó Pen- llevamos saliendo un mes.

-Y ha sido el mejor mes desde que me mude aquí.

-Daryl ha pasado todas las pruebas de Eloise- señaló Phillip.

-¿Es cierto?- Michael contestó emocionado.

-Bueno, algo como eso, a pesar que no le gusta ir a practicar tiro con nosotros, le gusta la fórmula 1, eso es excelente. Pero sobre todo su investigación salió sin nada malo.

-¿Mi qué?

-¡Eloise!- Fran dijo abochornada.

-Me disculpan pero tiendo a investigar a la gente nueva, sin ofender. Siempre he sido así de precavida.

-Más bien paranoica- dijo Benedict

Después de que la cena terminara, todos se fueron a un club a seguir bebiendo y celebrando.

Phillip y Daryl estaban realmente sorprendidos por la facilidad con la que los hermanos Bridgerton se tomaban en serio una celebración. Champagne por todos lados y todos sonriendo y felices.

-Que no te abrume nada de esto- señaló Phillip- Todos ellos son buenas personas, si sé lo que estás pensando, que están más que forrados en dinero y tienes razón, pero son muy sencillos como puedes ver.

-Realmente son buenas personas, ¿verdad? Me caen muy bien.

-Todos lo son y adoramos a Penélope mucho, es como una hermana más para ellos.

-Eloise y Pen son muy unidas, ¿verdad?

-Son hermanas ese par. Se adoran y es muy importante que se nos apruebe por la mejor amiga de nuestra novia. Penélope siempre ha sido muy linda conmigo y aunque sé que mi Eloise es más dura de cabeza ella también te ha aceptado porque le gusta ver a su mejor amiga feliz.

-Eso es bueno, muy bueno. Penélope me encanta- Daryl confesó.

-¡Vamos a bailar!- Una Francesca muy emocionada y relajada llevó a Eloise, Pen y Sophie a la pista de baile y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Eran cerca de la una de la madrugada y todo mundo ya andaba en sus copas. Con excepción de Phillip, quien había tomado la decisión de ser el conductor designado esta noche. Observó con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando vio a Eloise tratando de bailar con su hermano completamente borracho. También observó como Penélope y Daryl se movían juntos. La estaban pasando bien.

-¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves?- preguntó Daryl en un tono seductor.

Penélope estuvo agradecida de que no se viera que se había sonrojado.

Daryl la besó apasionadamente y ella correspondió a su beso. Pronto sintió sus manos en su trasero y se acercó más a él. Estaban completamente extasiados disfrutando de su momento cuando sintió que Daryl era llevado lejos de ella.

-¡QUITALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!-

Colin Bridgerton estaba aquí y no se encontraba feliz.

-¡Colin no!- gritaba Penélope- ¡Detente!

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Colin?- Eloise estaba en medio de ellos inmediatamente- detén esta maldita locura ahora mismo.

-¿No viste? ¡LA ESTABA PROFANANDO!

Penélope no se aguantó y le dio una bofetada.

-Buen Dios Colin, él es mi novio, deja de meterte en lo que no te importa- le gritó.

Daryl se paró frente a Colin y lo enfrentó.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?

-Soy el mejor amigo de Penélope y ella no merece que la trates de esa manera indecente.

-Colin, amigo, la estás cagando por completo- Vámonos ya-

-Colin, es suficiente- Benedict Bridgerton estaba frente a él y se veía completamente sobrio- Vámonos.

-Yo tengo que hablar con Penélope.

En ese momento los corrieron del club y todos salieron furiosos.

-Realmente hermano, tú si sabes cómo amargar una celebración. Pensé que Anthony se había quedado en Londres.

-Lo siento mucho Daryl, realmente lo siento.

-No te preocupes Pen.

El celular de Daryl sonó y él se disculpó porque lo necesitaban en el hospital.

-Te veo más tarde- él se despidió de todo y salió para el hospital.

Penélope se subió a un Uber y se fue furiosa a su departamento.

Colin sin embargo la siguió.

-¿Qué demonios está pensando?- Sophie dijo molesta.

-El no piensa, nunca lo hace- contestó Eloise.

-Bueno, vámonos entonces.

**-o-**

**PRESENTE**

Penélope dejo a Colin afuera, ella no tenía nada de energía para hablar con él. ¡La había humillado en frente de todos!

Ella comenzó a llorar.

Se odiaba por eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we will see a real talk between our favorite characters. 
> 
> GRACIAS POR LEER!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk between Penelope and Colin happens.

No había podido hablar con Penélope desde la situación de hace dos días. Colin se había quedado en NY, para tratar de arreglar las cosas con ella, sin embargo Eloise no le contestaba los mensajes y cada vez que iba a buscarla nadie la abría la puerta del departamento. Él se sentía demasiado mal.

En ese momento recibió un mensaje en su celular.

**_Benedict:_ ** _No debería decirte esto pero Penélope sale hoy a las 2pm de trabajar, puedes interceptarla saliendo del trabajo. Espero puedas hacer que te escuche, al menos para disculparte. Lo que hiciste no fue nada bueno, hermano._

-Gracias- había sido la respuesta de Colin.

Eran las dos en punto cuando ella salió de su trabajo. Llevaba un traje sastre de color azul oscuro y se veía preciosa. Él estaba maravillado.

-Pen- él la llamó cuando se puso frente a ella- Te ves hermosa.

Penélope arrugó la nariz.

-¿Qué haces aquí Colin?- su voz era cansada.

-Necesito hablar contigo, por favor-

-No sé si quiera escuchar lo que tienes que decirme, no después de esa noche. Me humillaste Colin.

-Lo siento, Pen, ni siquiera pensé.

-Ese es el problema, siempre has sido impulsivo.

-Pero te estaba cuidando, eres mi mejor amiga, no quiero que nadie te haga daño- él se excusó.

_-Oh la ironía- pensó Penélope._

-Pues tú me hiciste mucho daño, me heriste, fui humillada porque no pensaste que nadie puede querer estar conmigo de verdad, por eso hiciste ese drama esa noche.

-No, Pen, eso no es así- Colin se defendió- Mira- se pasó las manos por el rostro- Te invito a comer y te explico.

-No creo que eso sea prudente- ella dijo pero la interrumpió.

-Por favor Pen- él la miró con esos ojos verdes que hacían que cualquier mujer hiciera su voluntad.

-Vamos entonces- contestó Penélope.

**-o-**

Después de media hora, Colin y Penélope estaban sentados en un restaurante de comida china. Penélope no podía evitar sonreír al ver a Colin pidiendo demasiada comida como siempre.

-En primer lugar, quiero disculparme por lo del sábado, sé que no tenía ningún derecho de hacer lo que hice, demonios, todo mundo me lo dijo. Te lastimé y eso es algo que nunca me perdonaré.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Colin?- ella lo cuestionó directamente.

-Solo te vi con él y lo perdí, creo que fue demasiado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No sabía que tenías novio, Pen, yo pensé que era un chico al azar y que podrías ser lastimada. No mereces ser lastimada por nadie- él dijo orgulloso.

-Sin embargo me lastimaste tú.

-Lo sé- él se desplomó en su asiento avergonzado-

-Daryl es mi novio desde hace un mes, es un buen hombre Colin. Me hace bien.

Colin sintió que de repente se le fue el apetito.

-Yo no sabía que tenías un novio…

-Claro que no lo sabías, no somos cercanos, ni mucho menos mejores amigos como le dijiste a Daryl- ella señaló molesta- Imagina cuando hablo con él y me dice que nunca te mencioné.

Colin sintió una herida punzante cuando escuchó que no lo había mencionado.

-Le expliqué que eres hermano de Eloise, que por supuesto te preocupabas por mí. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo?

Colin negó con la cabeza.

-Que esa preocupación no era de un amigo solamente, que esa rabia que sentiste es porque me viste con él, como si sintieras algo más por mí.

Ella lo estaba evaluando, lo miró directamente a los ojos y Colin ni siquiera podía hablar.

-Le dije por supuesto que era un error eso que me dijo, le conté como te aseguraste que jamás me hiciera una ilusión contigo. ¿Cómo fue?- ella dijo tratando de recordar- ¡No me casaré nunca con Penélope Featherington!

-Lo siento tanto, Pen- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Colin- Te lastimé y eso hizo que nos alejáramos, siento tanto no haber estado ahí para ti. Pero ahora lo estoy. Déjame entrar en tu vida.

-¿Para qué?- Pen preguntó curiosa-

-Eres la mejor amiga de mi hermana y yo…

Penélope sonrió decepcionada.

-Ya no necesitas cuidarme más, Colin. Ya no soy esa niña tonta que moría porque la invitaras a bailar, ahora sé lo que valgo y no necesito que vengas a querer estropear lo que he hecho de mi vida.

-Estás siendo injusta- Colin señaló- Quiero ser tu amigo.

-Yo no quiero que seas mi amigo, Colin. Lo siento pero no.

Ella se puso de pie y Colin entró en pánico.

-Penélope, te quiero- él soltó sin ninguna emoción.

-Sientes que me pierdes, que no estaré para ti y ¿sueltas así un te quiero tan desangelado?- ella sonrió con tristeza- No es necesario, Colin. No más pretensión ni mentiras. Ahora si me disculpas, debo seguir mi camino.

Colin se dio cuenta en ese preciso momento, que estaba enamorado de Penélope Featherington. Y la había perdido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst and pain because let's face it, Colin deserves to get hit a little bit. Anyway, Polin always!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño capítulo para mover la historia.

**HOUSE BRIDGERTON🐝**

_Eloise: ¡Todos vayan a comprar el segundo libro de Pen! ¡Es increíble! J_

_Benedict: Sophie está feliz, por fin nos llegó._

_Frannie: ¡Ya quiero saber si Connor por fin se ha dado cuenta que ama a Patricia!_

_Simon: Querida cuñada, no me lo cuentes. Apenas estoy camino a la tienda, Daphne y yo lo leeremos más tarde._

_Kate: Lo tengo desde ayer, hice que Anthony lo pidiera directamente a Pen J_

_Daphne: ¡Eso es trampa!_

_Eloise envió una foto._

_Hyacinth: Pen se ve hermosa, dile que la felicito._

_Sophie: ¿Por qué no está Pen en este grupo, sin embargo?_

_Gregory: Podemos prescindir de Colin que nunca contesta y agregarla a ella XD_

_Eloise: Opino lo mismo._

_Colin: JAJA_

_Simon: Vaya hasta que contestas, cuñado._

_Anthony: ¿No tienen trabajo que hacer?_

_Eloise: Estoy descansando, hoy iremos a celebrar el lanzamiento del segundo libro. Reservé en el lugar favorito de Pen._

_Daphne: ¿Sigue saliendo con Daryl?_

_Frannie: Ese cardiólogo es sexy J_

_Kate: Vi las fotos en el celular de Sophie, ¡ojalá se casen!_

_Anthony: Kate…_

_Benedict: ¿A qué lugar irán hermana?_

_Eloise: Frendo’s._

_Benedict: Excelente._

_Anthony: Pásenla bien, felicita a Penélope de mi parte._

_Eloise: Claro XX_

_Colin: ;)_

**-o-**

Hace dos meses que Colin no hablaba con Penelope, le había costado mucho trabajo mantenerse alejado de ella, pero Eloise había sido muy clara cuando habló con él.

-Ella no quiere verte hermano, lo siento.

Por supuesto que se había sentido mal pero entendió. Necesitaba demostrarle que en verdad la amaba.

-Pero, ¿cómo lo haría?- pensó- Ahora tiene a Mr. Perfecto de novio y eso le partía el corazón. Él recordó el comentario de Kate y se le encogió el corazón: “Ojalá se casen” había dicho su cuñada.

-Traidora- pensó.

Observo su reflejo, estaba listo para alcanzar a Penélope y su hermana en el restaurante. Estaba más que agradecido con sus hermanos por apoyarlo.

Checó sus mensajes del chat privado con sus hermanos:

**BRIDGERTON’S BROS🐝🎩**

_Benedict: Dios me ayude, Colin, si lo riegas hoy, Eloise me echará la culpa._

_Anthony: No es tan difícil conectar el cerebro, hermano. No la riegues._

_Benedict: Suerte._

_Anthony: Haznos orgullosos._

_Colin: Gracias bros._

**-o-**

Penélope lucía un hermoso vestido color negro, que acentuaba sus curvas completamente, encima tenía un abrigo color azul oscuro, su cabello estaba totalmente suelto. Los rizos rojos tenían total libertad, ella se hizo un maquillaje muy sutil con labios rojos. Estaba usando tacones y hoy era una gran noche.

Al menos eso esperaba hasta que un mensaje le llegó:

_Daryl: Lo siento Pen, tengo trabajo esta noche. Te lo recompensaré, ¿sí? ¿Quizá un viaje pronto a conocer a tu madre?_

Ella se sintió apagada de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa?- Eloise preguntó mientras se sentaban en su mesa.

-Daryl no va a poder venir, tiene trabajo de urgencia- ella se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento mucho Pen- Phillip había dicho- Pero esta es tu noche, no de nadie más, estamos aquí para ti, para celebrarte.

-Sabía que por algo estábamos juntos- Eloise le guiñó un ojo a su novio- Vamos a brindar por tu éxito Pen.

Eloise llamó al mesero para que les trajeran su mejor vino y ellos ordenaron.

-Buenas noches, ¿les importa si me uno a la celebración?

-Colin- susurró Penélope.

El ojiverde estaba frente a ella luciendo mejor que nunca, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bien, ¿Qué opinan?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin llega a la celebración de Pen. Él quiere hacer las cosas bien.

-Hola Pen- contestó el ojiverde con una sonrisa descarada en su rostro.

-Hermano- Eloise llamó su atención- No sabía que vendrías- ella dijo mientras bebía una copa de vino.

-Es una noche para celebrar el segundo libro de Pen- él le guiñó el ojo descaradamente y sonrió cuando vio que ella se sonrojaba- Y por supuesto no quise perderme la celebración. Vamos a brindar- él comentó- Por Pen y su carrera tan exitosa, porque ella merece ser feliz en todos los aspectos de su vida.

Penélope se sonrojó por sus palabras.

Eloise lo miraba fijamente. Sabía perfectamente lo que su hermano hacia aquí.

_ -Dioses, mataré a Benedict- ella dijo en voz alta y Phillip la miró confundido. _

-Nada- ella le aseguró con una sonrisa.

-Colin, es bueno verte- señaló Phillip- ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

-Acabo de firmar un contrato para un nuevo programa de televisión, con Netflix USA- él comentó emocionado.

-¿Vivirás aquí?- Eloise preguntó con horror.

-Bueno- comentó Colin- por mi trabajo tendría que estar una temporada aquí mientras filmamos el programa pero puedo establecerme donde lo quiera. Soy libre en eso.

Penélope no dijo absolutamente nada.

-¿Cuándo traerán el menú?- Colin preguntó haciendo berrinche.

-Lo hicieron- contestó Pen- no estabas aquí sin embargo- ella sonrió.

Pen, Eloise y Phillip observaron al tercer hermano Bridgerton pedirle al mesero una buena cantidad de comida.

-Colin, por Dios, ¡no tienes remedio!- Eloise dijo disgustada con su hermano.

-Eres mi hermana, El, ya deberías estar acostumbrada- él señaló divertido.

Philip notó que Penélope se había quedado callada por mucho tiempo.

-¿Estás bien, Pen?- él preguntó animado- Sabía que cuando los hermanos Bidgerton empezaban a pelear sobre algo se olvidaban del resto, solo que ellos dos ya estaban más que acostumbrados.

-Estoy bien Phillip, de verdad- ella le sonrió tranquila- Entonces- ella comenzó- ¿Cuándo harás lo que me contaste?

Phillip sonrió mientras se aseguraba que su novia y su cuñado estuvieran enfrascados en otra conversación para que no la escucharan.

-Este fin de semana, iremos al campo y ese será el momento indicado. Espero que ella diga que si-

Penélope le sonrió tranquila.

-Ella te ama- le aseguró.

-Dioses estoy tan nervioso. Eloise es- el dijo en voz baja- La mujer de mi vida, es solo que no puedo creer lo afortunado que soy de tenerla como mi pareja de vida. No quiero estropearlo. Sé lo que ella piensa del matrimonio.

-Pensaba- Pen corrigió mientras le guiñaba el ojo- Solo prométeme que filmarás todo y lo veré mientras lloro después.

-Gracias por ayudarme Pen- Phillip mencionó tranquilo.

-Oh no es nada- ella comentó feliz.

Colin y Eloise estaban enfrascados en su propia conversación, dejando completamente ajenos a sus dos personas favoritas que también estaba platicando.

-No puedo creer que Benedict te dijera todo para que vinieras esta noche- Eloise lo reprendió- ¿Qué hubieras hecho si Daryl hubiera estado aquí?

-Bueno, ciertamente no me hubiera preocupado, conozco a Pen desde hace años, supongo que hay jerarquía, además soy hermano de su mejor amiga.

-Eres incorregible- ella dijo molesta- ¿Qué piensas hacer de todos modos?

-Necesito de tu ayuda.

-Oh no, de ninguna manera- ella dijo- No obtendrás nada de mí y no pienso ayudarte.

Colin se puso serio de repente.

-He vivido todo este tiempo pensando que algo me falta y por fin me he dado cuenta de la verdad- él miró a Pen quien sonreía mientras hablaba con su cuñado- Quiero demostrarle que no soy el mismo hombre, ya maduré.

-Permíteme reírme- Eloise dijo-

-Sé que he cometido error, tras error, pero estaba celoso. No me puedo imaginar que Pen tenga algo serio con ese Darren.

-Daryl- Eloise corrigió- Es un excelente partido, si me preguntas- ella dijo lo anterior imitando la voz de su madre.

-Pero ella no lo ama, me ama a mí.

-¿Un poco pretencioso, hermano?- Eloise resopló- No deberías hacer suposiciones, mejor pregúntale a Pen qué es lo que quiere.

-Eso intento pero me ignora- Colin se quejó.

Eloise suspiró.

-Una oportunidad Colin Bridgerton, te daré una oportunidad de que hagas algo bueno, si fallas y ella te dice que la dejes en paz, nunca te volveré ayudar, ¿me escuchaste?

Colin asintió agradecido.

**-o-**

-Bueno, ¿de qué tanto hablan ustedes dos?- Eloise les preguntó curiosa a las dos personas favoritas de su vida.

-Pen me contaba que su tercer libro está prácticamente terminado- Phillip sonrió emocionado.

-¿Cómo se llamará, Pen?- Colin preguntó realmente curioso-

-Lo que el corazón quiere- ella dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Interesante nombre- contestó- Uno siempre debe hacer lo que el corazón quiere- Colin señaló orgulloso.

-Pero a veces el corazón se puede equivocar- ella contestó.

Colin se quedó pensando.

-Te diría que a veces sí- él pensó en los errores de su vida- Pero uno crece. Y siempre debemos seguir lo que nos dicta el corazón.

Ella sintió una opresión en el pecho al escucharlo decir eso.

-¿De qué tratará ese libro Pen?- Eloise preguntó divertida cuando vio que Colin la quería asesinar con su mirada por interrumpirlos.

-Este es el libro en el que los personajes están juntos. Bueno en ese camino van- ella dijo totalmente emocionada.

-¿Me estás diciendo que por fin a Connor le crecieron neuronas y se dará cuenta de que Patricia es la mujer de su vida?- Eloise definitivamente se estaba divirtiendo.

Colin lo miró confundido.

-Puede ser, aunque Connor siempre ha sido demasiado idiota- Phillip contestó sonriendo- Digo Patricia ha estado con él toda su vida prácticamente.

-Patricia debería comprometerse con otro, quizá así, Connor se de cuenta que está siendo estúpido.

Penélope sonrió de verdad y admiró a la pareja frente a ella. Ellos definitivamente se hacían tan bien, eran un complemento perfecto.

-Me encanta que lean mis libros con tanto fervor- ella les dijo a sus amigos.

-Soy un Connor x Patricia shipper, por supuesto que leo los libros muy atento- Phillip se defendió.

Eloise no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro.

Colin sin embargo, quería asesinarlos.

Penélope estaba de lo más divertida.

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes, todos observaron a Colin comer demasiado como era su costumbre y él pagó la cuenta de todos a pesar que Phillip había repelado.

-Pen, me iré a casa de Phillip esta noche, mañana viajaremos muy temprano- Eloise explicó- ¿Estarás bien?

-Sí, pediré un Uber.

-¡De ninguna manera!- Colin dijo. Yo te llevo.

-No es necesario, Colin, yo soy perfectamente capaz de llegar a mi departamento.

-Eso lo sé, Pen, pero quiero acompañarte. ¿Puedes no discutir conmigo sobre esto?

Pen suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Los cuatro se despidieron.

**-o-**

Colin y Pen estaban a las afueras de su departamento. El ambiente entre ellos había cambiado bastante. La tensión se podía sentir en el aire.

-Pen.

-Colin-

Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo y sonrieron.

-Gracias por traerme- ella señaló- Fue una buena noche, gracias por estar ahí, sé que no hemos sido amigos por años pero- ella se mordió el labio- Me da gusto saber que estás ahí.

Colin se inclinó hacia ella y le tocó la mano.

-He sido un idiota por tanto tiempo, Pen. Desde que escuchaste esas horribles palabras hace tantos años. Siento mucho haberte lastimado.

Penélope se sintió que era otra vez la niña de 17 años.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, éramos niños, fue bueno que yo me enterara de la verdad. No te culpo sin embargo. Siempre he sido una hermana para ti.

-No- Colin la interrumpió- Tú no eres mi hermana y gracias a Dios por eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Porque quiero hacer esto-

Él se acercó y la besó.

Primero con todo el cuidado y después con toda la pasión reprimida por años. Ella le correspondió de la misma manera.

-No- ella lo retira- No, no puedo.

-Pen, escúchame-

-No- Ella lo enfrentó- No puedes venir y desordenarme la vida, ¡no es justo!

-Lo siento mucho Pen, pero de verdad, estoy enamorado de ti.

-Eso es una mentira, no te creo. Tú fuiste muy claro hace años. Jamás te casarías con Penélope Featherington.

-Tienes que escucharme yo…

-Dije que no, Colin, ahora tengo una relación, un buen hombre está conmigo. Y por tu culpa lo he defraudado.

-¿Un buen hombre?- Colin estaba celoso- El mismo que te deja botada por su trabajo.

Ella lo abofeteó.

-No lo conoces, no puedes hablar de él de esta manera.

-Él es un idiota.

-¡No lo es!- ella le gritó.

-Él quiere quitarme a la mujer de mi vida-. Colin dijo- No pienso permitírselo.

-Vete, Colin, por favor.

-Te amo Penélope Featherington.

-Yo ya no te amo, Colin Bridgerton- ella mintió por supuesto.

Ella entró al departamento y se fue a llorar a la cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas nunca son fáciles y ciertamente Colin necesita hacer mucho más para que Pen lo perdone.
> 
> Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise tiene noticias que compartir.   
> Penélope quiere decirle a Daryl del beso con Colin.

La mañana siguiente llegó y Penélope se sentía terrible. Casi no había dormido, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y se sentía terrible. Anoche, ella se había besado con Colin Bridgerton.

Ella se tocó los labios para recordar la sensación.

¿Cómo había pasado esto?

La verdad no estaba tan segura. En un momento ella estaba teniendo un éxito impresionante con sus libros. Algo que por supuesto la hacía feliz. Ella tenía 28 años y era completamente independiente. Eso era algo que siempre la hacía sentir orgullosa. Después de todos esos años escondidos detrás de las malas decisiones de su familia por fin se permitió salir al mundo y florecer.

Después de su éxito profesional, ella tenía un novio desde hace tres meses, Daryl Hooper, el sexy cardiólogo como lo había llamado Francesca cuando se lo presentó. Era un hombre increíble y por supuesto por su trabajo a veces no podía verla. Como el caso de ayer.

-Aunque tú le fuiste infiel- ella se recordó- Besaste a Colin- ella suspiró sintiéndose muy culpable.

Lo peor de todo era que pensaba que toda esta situación era muy injusta. Colin estaba loco si esperaba que ella terminara su relación con Daryl por él. Ya no era la misma niña de 17 años que hubiera dado todo por él.

Aunque por dentro eso era lo que en realidad quería.

Ella se puso de pie y se dio una buena ducha caliente. Lo necesitaba.

**-o-**

Michael se sentó frente a Colin en un restaurante. Debido a sus negocios en América tenía que venir seguido a New York. En esta ocasión Francesca no lo había podido acompañar.

-Cielos dude- Michael dijo- Te ves como la mierda.

-No dormí nada- Colin dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Es por Pen, ¿verdad?

Colin lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Desde cuándo le llamas Pen?

Michael sonrió.

-Oh, discúlpame cuñado, pero ella y yo somos amigos. Y en este momento por la expresión de tu cara puedo decir que ciertamente tú no puedes decir lo mismo.

-Recuérdame, ¿Por qué estás aquí, Michael?-Colin preguntó furioso.

-Porque necesitas de mis consejos, es más que obvio. Phillip me dijo anoche que Eloise y él te habían dejado solo con Pen, pensamos que pensarías un poco y todo estaría bien pero ciertamente necesitas nuestra ayuda.

Colin suspiró.

-La besé anoche.

Michael sonrió.

-Eso es bueno, ¿verdad?

-Le dije que la amo.

-Buen Dios, Colin, ¡eso es excelente!

-Ella dijo que ya no me ama más.

Michael se sintió mal por su cuñado y amigo.

-Bueno eso sí que no me lo esperaba- él comenzó-

-Pen me dijo que soy injusto en venir y desordenar su vida, que ella está con Darren- él dijo con disgusto.

-Daryl- corrigió Michael divertido- Se llama Daryl Hooper.

-Lo cual no me importa, ¡es un idiota!

-Seamos sinceros, aquí el único idiota eres tú- Michael le recordó- No te has portado nada bien con Pen y, ¿esperas que te perdone como si nada? Te juro que no va a pasar. Necesitarás humillarte un poco.

-Pero- comenzó Colin- ¿Y si en verdad ella ya no me ama?- su voz se quebró mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro cansado.

-No sé si lo que te dijo Pen es cierto- comentó Michael, tú harás lo que esté en tus manos para ganarte su amor, si ella decide que no te quiere de la misma manera hermano, tú simplemente la deberás ver feliz, en otro lado.

-No sé si pueda dejarla ir.

-Tienes un gran camino que recorrer, Colin. Piensa bien en lo que harás. Pen es una mujer increíble y cualquiera estaría orgulloso de ser su compañero de vida. Debes hacerle ver que estas aquí para quedarte.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Eres un hombre escurridizo, huyes a la primera oportunidad, Penélope lo sabe. Entonces, debes ir y jugártela por ella. Demuéstrale que no estás huyendo esta vez.

-Ella es mi casa- comentó Colin entendiendo la profundidad de su amor.

**-o-**

Penélope estaba en su departamento, ya se había duchado, se había maquillado un poco y se había colocado unos jeans y una playera con tenis blancos. Su look de un sábado completamente casual. El timbre de la puerta fue tocado y ella fue abrir:

-Daryl- ella dijo con sorpresa.

-Hola cariño, ¿estás sorprendida?- él bromeó mientras entraba con bolsas al departamento.

-Te envié un mensaje antes de venir, te dije que vendría para almorzar juntos. Pase por un gran almuerzo para celebrar tu éxito.

Ella sonrió.

-Gracias, lo siento no he checado mis mensajes.

-Me puedo imaginar- Daryl dijo- ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo abrumada.

-Es solo que no dormí muy bien.

-¿Festejaron mucho?- Daryl preguntó- Eloise me dijo que habían ido solo al restaurante pero conozco que disfrutan de una buena botella de vino- él bromeó.

-Estuvo bien- ella dijo con una sonrisa, se sentía fatal por el beso con Colin.

-Yo sé lo que tienes cariño- Daryl se acercó y la tomó por la cintura- Estás enojada conmigo por cancelar al último momento- De verdad lo siento mucho. Uno de mis pacientes consiguió un trasplante y sabes lo importante que es eso. Es cuestión de salvar vidas, nunca pienses que fue porque no me importas lo suficiente, mi Pen- Daryl era demasiado comprensivo.

-Lo siento, puedo ser muy inmadura a veces, creo que si me sentí al no verte ahí, conmigo- ella dijo cuándo recordó que las palabras de Colin la habían lastimado- Pero entiendo tu trabajo, no debes disculparte por eso. ¿Todo está bien con tu paciente?

-Todo increíble- Daryl dijo con una sonrisa.

Esa tarde, ellos se fueron al cine y pasaron una agradable velada que hizo a Penélope olvidar un momento su culpa por el beso con Colin. Ella sabía que debía decírselo.

**-o-**

La mañana del domingo, Pen se despertó muy temprano. Había pasado la noche con Daryl pero desgraciadamente el trabajo lo había solicitado otra vez. Él se había disculpado por eso y se había ido.

Su celular sonó con una llamada, era Eloise.

-PEN, ¡NO PUEDES CREER LO QUE PASÓ!- Ella se escuchaba emocionada y feliz.

Pen sonrió, ella sí que lo sabía.

-¿Qué pasa, El?

-Phillip aceptó que nos aventáramos en paracaídas juntos y cuando bajamos: ME PIDIÓ MATRIMONIO- ella gritó- ¿Puedes creerlo? No me lo esperaba.

-Ow, El, soy muy feliz, ¿Por qué dijiste que sí, verdad?

-Por supuesto, Pen, eres la primera en saberlo. Sabes que nunca quise casarme, pero con Phillip ha sido todo tan rápido. Supongo que siempre tuviste razón, cuando el corazón lo sabe, lo sabe. No entenderemos de razones solo de sentimientos.

Penélope se quedó reflexionando las palabras de su amiga.

-Así que, ¿serás mi dama de honor verdad?

-Será un honor, El.

-Mamá querrá hacer un circo de esto pero no la dejarás, ¿prométemelo?

-Trataré- Pen dijo no muy convencida.

-Quiero que sea en nuestra casa de campo en Londres, supongo que primavera será excelente. ¿Qué piensas?

-¿En tres meses?- gritó Penélope

-Tienes suficiente tiempo para arreglar tu agenda y sobre todo para la despedida de soltera. Quiero algo original, ya lo sabes.

-Está bien, El. Todo eso tendrás- ella sonrió.

-Pen, ¿qué pasó con Colin?

-Nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es solo que, él te ama.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Sí, lo es, es un idiota y es mi hermano pero él te ama.

-Él cree amarme- comentó Pen, solo porque se siente solo. Soy un caso más para que resuelva. Está confundido, una vez que se le pase, volverá a irse. Y si le doy oportunidad me destrozará de nuevo. No puedo hacerlo, El. Yo solo no puedo.

-Pero…

Eloise hizo como que quisiera seguir la conversación pero se detuvo.

-Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?- Eloise preguntó- Y que sea lo que decidas, seré feliz por ti.

-Lo sé, El, te amo también.

Ambas terminaron la llamada.

**-o-**

**HOUSE BRIDGERTON🐝**

_Eloise ha enviado una foto._

_<https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/552957660484619160/> _

_Eloise: Agendar la fecha por favor. En primavera, Phillip y yo nos casaremos._

_Anthony: ¿Le ruego me disculpe?_

_Benedict: ¿Qué?_

_Gregory: ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?_

_Eloise: Me voy a casar, ya puedan descansar sus almas._

_Anthony: ¿A quién le pediste permiso, Eloise?_

_Eloise: Phillip me pidió matrimonio hace una hora, nos aventamos en paracaídas, todo fue maravilloso._

_Daphne: DISCULPAMEHD QJHE QEYSN PASANDO_

_Eloise: ¿Qué?_

_Simón: Felicitaciones querida hermana, mi esposa simplemente dejó caer su celular de la sorpresa._

_Francesca: ¡Oh Ellie! Soy muy feliz por ti. Y por Phillip por supuesto._

_Eloise: Gracias_ _J_

_Hyacinth: Mamá simplemente se ha quedado sin palabras._

_Kate: Felicidades Elo, somos muy felices por ti._

_Anthony: Debieron pedirme permiso._

_Benedict: ¡A mí también!_

_Gregory: ¿Dónde estás hermana?_

_Eloise: En un lugar muy lejos de ustedes, pasando un fin de semana memorable._

_Colin: Felicidades, El_ _J_

_Eloise: Gracias idiota -.-_

_Violet: Oh cariño, estoy tan feliz._

_Violet: Pero, ¿tres meses? Es imposible, tenemos mucho que preparar._

_Eloise: No te preocupes, mamá, me encargaré de todo, además tengo a Pen, ella será mi dama de honor por supuesto. Tu solo ocúpate que tu casa de campo esté en condiciones, por favor_ _J_

_Violet: Cariño pero, ¿Por qué tanta prisa?_

_Anthony: AJA, ya sabía yo, ese idiota te embarazó, ¿cierto?_

_Gregory: LO MATARÉ._

_Colin: ¿Ya viste lo del banquete? Te puedo recomendar a un amigo, si quieres le digo a Pen ;)_

_Eloise: Ustedes, hagan sus asuntos y déjenme la boda a mí. Los amo a todos pero necesito llegar al hotel a celebrar con mi futuro marido. Los amo, bye._

Colin observó el chat de su familia. Ahora Eloise se casaría también, Anthony y Daphne ya eran padres con sus parejas, Benedict y Sophie vivían juntos al igual que Francesca y Michael y sus hermanos menores tenían citas. Él se había quedado atrás.

-Y tenía toda la culpa de eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy disfrutando escribir esta historia.  
> Colin sufrirá un poco más porque siento que lo necesita. Él ama a Pen por supuesto pero debe ser más claro y jugársela por ella.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penélope recibe excelentes noticias de su trabajo.  
> Colin sigue insistiendo.

Hoy había sido un excelente día para Penélope, las ventas de sus libros estaban incrementándose con el paso del tiempo, le habían dicho que tenía que hacer una gira de medios donde presentara sus obras. Eso por supuesto que la había puesto nerviosa pero ella había accedido. Lo haría después de la boda de Eloise porque sería una gran gira de medios. Gran parte de su éxito estaba en los países de México y Brasil y ciertamente ella quería ir ahí y convivir con la hermosa gente que leía sus libros. Ella estaba muy emocionada.

La puerta de su oficina fue tocada, era la dueña de la editorial: Agatha Danbury.

-Pero mira nada más, mi escritora estrella- ella sonrió-

-Lady Danbury- la saludó Penélope- ¡Qué gusto de verte por fin!

-Nada de formalidades, mujer- La Señora habló- Él éxito ciertamente te favorece mucho- ella le guiñó el ojo en complicidad.

-Gracias, ha sido una gran fortuna lo que estoy viviendo. Jamás pensé que eso me podría pasar a mí.

-Tonterías muchacha, eres una gran escritora, todos nos divertimos con los personajes que creaste para tu mundo literario. Tienes el éxito que te mereces y eso que apenas empezamos.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Me gustaría mucho que fueras socia de la editorial.

Penélope abrió los ojos en shock.

-¿Qué?- ella se sintió tartamudear- ¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto, no suelo bromear con este tipo de cosas- Lady Danbury dijo seriamente- Además quiero que te encargues de encontrar nuevos talentos. Según me informó mi asistente hay varios escritores que están pidiendo una entrevista aquí. Quiero que tú te hagas cargo de eso.

Penélope sonrió.

-Me encantaría- ella fue sincera- Realmente siempre pensó que algún día podría estar en la facultad de ayudar a jóvenes que como ella están inmersos en la escritura.

-Bien, eso creí que me dirías, entonces hoy dentro de una hora tendrás tu primera entrevista. Algo sobre viajes, la verdad no sé pero debemos atraer a todo tipo de público. Tú toma la decisión, confío en ti.

Penélope asintió feliz.

Después de una hora, su primera entrevista estaba aquí. Ella estaba en su oficina y pidió que llevaran al escritor a la sala de juntas. Llevó su Tablet en la mano, su pluma y un cuaderno para escuchar. Ella sabía lo que necesitaba buscar así que no estaba preocupada por eso.

Se ajustó su traje sastre color negro y entró en la sala de juntas.

-Buenas tardes-

-¿Colin?- ella cuestionó desprevenida-

-o-o-o-o-o

-Buenas tardes, Srita. Featherington- él saludó-

-No sabía que sería contigo la entrevista, siéntate- ella dijo tratando de calmarse.

-Esta es la mejor editorial y quiero trabajar con ustedes- él dijo confiado.

-Bueno, tendré que leer tu trabajo. ¿Traes algo?

-Desde que tenía 15 años y que comencé a viajar, primero con mi familia y después solo, escribí varios diarios- él le mostró el que traía con él, que era el más reciente. Tengo muchos más en casa pero pensé que si tenía que lograr el contrato con ustedes sería con este.

Colin le mostró el diario.

Ella lo abrió asombrada de su caligrafía.

14 de febrero del 2018

Venecia:

_Había venido tantas veces a este lugar, sin embargo siento como si fuera la primera vez. La primera vez que puedo percibir el amor en el aire. No me malinterpreten, Venecia es la ciudad del amor, las parejas parecen flotar en el aire, el aroma es completamente delicioso y mágico. Pero hoy, por primera vez, estoy aquí parado deseando que ella esté aquí. Conmigo. Que sus hermosos cabellos rojos que tanto sueño vuelen con el aire tan increíble de este lugar._

_Sé que Venecia es la ciudad del amor, siempre lo ha sido, pero hoy, en este día, mi corazón siente anhelo, debido a la comprensión de que estoy jodidamente enamorado._

Penélope cerró el libro con fuerza.

-No- ella le dijo molesta- No te vas a burlar de mí, así. Este es mi lugar de trabajo, he luchado mucho por un lugar en este medio. Me han hecho socia y no me voy a permitir ser burlada por ti. No más- sus ojos estaban llorosos.

-Penélope no me estoy burlando- Colin dijo para calmarla- Puedes ver las fechas, puedes intentar comprenderme, no te estoy mintiendo. Soñaba contigo, soñaba con la maldita ocasión en que te rompí el corazón. Cuantas veces no quise retroceder el tiempo y hacer todo diferente.

-No es cierto, me estás mintiendo.

-El hecho de que no me creas me duele, Pen- él dijo angustiado- Pero supongo que me lo merezco. He sido el peor todos estos años.

-Si esto es de hace tres años, ¿Por qué no me buscaste?- ella se odió por sonar tan herida.

Colin sonrió con tristeza.

-Porque nunca me di cuenta de la profundidad de mis sentimientos hasta que te sentí perdida. Suena egoísta lo sé, pero te estoy diciendo lo que siento, estoy frente a ti, con mis sentimientos vulnerables, con todo lo que soy porque tú te mereces el cielo, Pen y probablemente los dos sepamos que te mereces a alguien mejor que yo. Pero definitivamente no quiero que estés con alguien más que no sea yo. Porque te amo y porque estoy seguro que tú me sigues amando a pesar de que lo niegues.

-Has roto mi corazón tantas veces, Colin. No puedes esperar que lea esto y me eche a tus brazos, ¿verdad? No después de tanto tiempo. Me hiciste mucho daño. Hoy por fin puedo estar frente a ti sin tartamudear ni sentir que mi corazón quiere salir del pecho. Por eso te digo que no es justo. _Que tú estés listo para tener una relación conmigo no quiere decir que yo también lo esté_ \- ella fue tajante- Además no se te olvide que tengo una relación desde hace varios meses.

Colin se mordió la lengua para no decir cosas malas del tipo.

-Lo sé- fue lo que él dijo con tristeza- Pero eso no quiere decir que voy a desistir.

Penélope lo miró atentamente.

-Sin embargo, tu diario es bueno, Colin.

Los ojos se le iluminaron.

-Hablo profesionalmente claro, esto es muy buen material. Estoy segura que podría ofrecerte un contrato. Con la edición perfecta, podría ser todo un éxito.

-¿De verdad?

-Eres talentoso, Colin- ella fue sincera.

-Sabes, siempre traté de buscar mi camino por el mundo- Colin comenzó- Nunca me sentí tan talentoso como mis hermanos, Anthony siendo el abogado famoso y jefe de familia y Benedict el artista de la familia. Sus obras están en los museos más importantes. Pienso que por eso siempre huía de casa.

-Siempre fuiste tan confiado y seguro de ti mismo nunca pensé que te sintieras así.

-Por eso viajé mucho tiempo, tienes razón huir es lo que hago bien, pero al menos escribir me motivó a seguir adelante, nunca fue fácil estar lejos de tu familia. Lejos de la gente que amas- eso lo dijo mirándola a los ojos y ella pudo jurar que se sonrojó- Entonces que la escritora más famosa me diga que tengo talento eso ciertamente me motiva.

Penélope le sonrió.

-Hay mucho trabajo que hacer entonces, pero primero te daremos el contrato para que lo analices con tu abogado. El despacho de Eloise trabaja para la editorial, puedes pedirle consejo.

-Por supuesto- él sonrió agradecido.

**-o-**

Durante el siguiente mes, de lunes a viernes Colin estaba trabajando con Penélope. No había vuelto a tocar el tema de sus sentimientos por ella pero parecía que estar juntos estaba bien. Otra vez estaban en sintonía y eso le daba esperanzas de que algún día. Ellos pudieran estar juntos. Sin duda por ella, esperaría todo el tiempo posible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No podemos dejar que todo sea fácil para Colin. ¿Verdad?  
> En en siguiente capítulo veremos la despedida de soltera de Eloise.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bachelorette party is starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fan cast as Sophie is Aislinn Derbez. She's Mexican and she's beautiful

Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando las chicas abordaron el avión privado de los Bridgerton. Este fin de semana sería la despedida de soltera de Eloise así que Penélope, Daphne, Eloise, Fran, Kate y Sophie estaban llegando a Las Vegas para una fiesta de locos.

-No puedo creer que por fin estemos en un viaje de mujeres solamente- Sophie dijo emocionada.

-Lo que yo no puedo creer es que Eloise se vaya a casar- Daphne dijo sonriendo.

-Ella tiene un punto- Pen dijo divertida-

-¿Cómo le hiciste Kate para que mi hermano te dejara venir sola?- Fran preguntó a su cuñada- De nadie era desapercibido la posesividad de Anthony con Kate. La procuraba y la amaba tanto que no podía permanecer lejos de ella mucho tiempo.

-Simplemente le dije que necesitaba un fin de semana para recordar que puedo ser divertida- ella sonrió.

-Simón estaba más que feliz de que viniera- Daphne mencionó- De vez en cuando viene bien un poco de tiempo libre. Me dolió dejar a mis niñas eso sí.

-Por favor, dejen de hablar de mis hermanos, ¿quieren?- Eloise dijo divertida-

-Es un poco increíble que estemos aquí celebrando tu próxima boda, El- Penélope dijo sonriendo- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Si soy sincera, estoy bien, mamá ha querido abrumarme con los detalles de la boda pero todo está resuelto, no estoy buscando una gran boda, esa no soy yo.

-Lo sabemos, El-Fran dijo con una sonrisa-

-¿Cuál es el plan de este fin de semana?-Kate preguntó.

-BEBER- Eloise y Penélope dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Daphne tomó una foto y la subió a las redes sociales.

La despedida de soltera estaba comenzando.

**-o-o-**

Después de registrarse en el hotel exclusivo, todas se despidieron para descansar un poco antes de salir al bar en la noche. Penélope estaba en su cuarto cuando su mejor amiga entró en su habitación.

-Le acabo de decir a Phillip que no me moleste esta noche- ella dijo sonriendo- Quiero perderme en el alcohol y no quiero estar preocupada si le digo algo o así- ella explicó.

-No te preocupes, El, esta es tu noche, tienes que divertirte.

-Jamás creí que me casaría- Eloise dijo sonrojada- Nunca estuvo en mis planes, tú lo sabes, es solo que… simplemente pasó. Phillip no es un hombre perfecto.

-Gracias a Dios porque tú jamás quisiste un hombre perfecto- ella le recordó-

-Solo quería un hombre que me tratara como su igual, que no me hiciera menos por mi inteligencia-

-Y tu humildad por supuesto, El- Penélope resopló-

-Hablo enserio, Pen- Eloise dijo seriamente- Phillip me demostró que puedo estar con alguien sin dejar de ser yo. Es extraño.

-No es extraño, es amor- Penélope dijo convencida.

-¿Así te sientes con Daryl?- Eloise no pudo evitar cuestionar a su mejor amiga.

-Nos seguimos conociendo, no es fácil con su trabajo- Penélope explicó-

-Pero el amor se siente o no se siente, es como una explosión que te sacude todo.

Ella se quedó pensativa.

-Supongo que lo que siento por él es un amor más maduro-

-Oh ningún amor en absoluto, Pen- Eloise siendo sincera como siempre.

-¿Por qué me estas preguntando eso?

-Porque quiero que seas feliz, Pen- Eloise fue sincera- Te amo, eres mi alma gemela y lo único que me duele de casarme es que dejaremos de vivir juntas. Eso me aniquila- ella admitió.

-Extrañaré vivir contigo, El. Esas mañanas después de nuestras salidas a beber eran increíbles- ella recordó.

-O las ocasiones después de las fiestas de mi familia, logramos sobrevivir a todo eso porque estamos juntas.

-No podría haberlo hecho sin ti, El.

-¿Nos divertimos, verdad?

-Bastante-

Ellas se abrazaron mientras permitían que las lágrimas se derramaran.

-Phillip no se opondría a que vivieras con nosotros-

-Eloise por Dios, ese hombre valora tanto su vida como para decirte que no a algo- Pen bromeó- Pero me hace feliz verte casada con un buen hombre y Dios sabe que Phillip lo es, no cualquiera aguanta el carácter de mi mejor amiga.

-Es un hombre afortunado Phillip- Eloise sonrió-

La puerta se abrió y les trajeron unas cosas que Penélope había pedido.

-¿Qué son estas bolsas?- Eloise preguntó con interés.

-Lo que hay en las bolsas querida amiga son pelucas de todos los colores, tu despedida de soltera apenas comienza y nos divertiremos mucho.

-¿Sabes que te amo, Pen?

-Por supuesto que lo sé-

Ambas procedieron a cambiarse para salir. Eloise utilizó una camisa ajustada con short corto color rojo y su peluca era azul rey, mientras que Penélope utilizaba un vestido negro ajustado con su peluca rosa, Kate llevaba un minivestido rojo que haría a Anthony rabiar con su peluca verde, Daphne utilizaba un vestido verde oscuro con una peluca roja, Fran llevaba un vestido dorado con peluca amarilla y Sophie llevaba un vestido gris con peluca color lila. Todas salieron y comenzaron a tomarse fotos.

-¿A dónde las llevo?- preguntó el chofer.

Penélope le dio la dirección y la noche estaba comenzando.

**-o-**

Llegaron rápidamente a uno de los lugares más exclusivos de Las Vegas, era un antro muy bien ubicado y con una cuenta por los cielos.

-¿Cómo conseguiste que nos aceptaran aquí?- Fran le preguntó a Pen- He escuchado que necesitas meses de espera para una reservación.

-Trabajo con Lady Danbury, esa mujer tiene una reputación temible así que eso nos permitió conseguirlo en dos semanas. Es increíble, ¿verdad?

En ese momento un mesero muy guapo vino a levantar su orden.

-¿Qué van a tomar esta noche?- él les preguntó.

-Cariño, hoy beberemos champagne- gritó Kate- Estamos celebrando que mi cuñada se va a casar.

-Felicitaciones- él dijo sonriendo- En un momento les traigo sus botellas.

-Que sean de lo mejor por favor- Daphne había dicho-

-¿Por qué le dices que estoy por casarme?- Eloise se quejó- Está más que bien el mesero. Bien podría despedirme de mi soltería así.

-No, no lo harías y todos lo sabemos- fue Penélope la que contestó- Amas demasiado a Phillip.

Eloise suspiró.

-Bueno pero tú si puedes hacerlo, Pen, ahora viviré a través de ti-

Todas Comenzaron a reír.

-Vamos a brindar- Pen dijo emocionada- Por Eloise, mi mejor amiga que en un mes más se casa.

-¡SALUD!- dijeron todas.

La música comenzó y todas se fueron a la pista de baile. Francesca estaba de lo más divertida tomando fotos.

Las horas pasaban y las chicas estaban totalmente perdidas en alcohol. Esta noche estaba resultando mejor de lo que pensaron.

-Ahora es el momento del karaoke- dijo el DJ- ¿Quién quiere cantar?

-YOOOOO- Kate fue la que gritó-

-Oh no Kate- Penélope trató de detenerla-

-Anthony va a matarnos- Daphne mencionó-

-Kate se está divirtiendo, eso es lo que importa- Eloise dijo tranquila mientras gritaba alentando a su cuñada.

Todas observaron que Kate hablaba con el DJ, al terminar ella tenía esa sonrisa de triunfo, la que usaba cada vez que le ganaba a su esposo en los juegos familiares.

-Oh, no- Penélope pensó- Problemas.

-Vamos a recibir a las chicas Bridgerton- el DJ gritó- Este grupo de hermosas mujeres con las pelucas de colores vendrán hasta el escenario a cantar Lady Marmalade.

El público comenzó a vitorear de felicidad.

Sophie no podía dejar de sonreír. Bebió su copa y salió rumbo al escenario.

Todas las demás la siguieron.

-¿No pudiste al menos no gritarles quiénes somos?- Daphne dijo abrumada.

-Además de que yo no soy una Bridgerton- Penélope dijo apenada.

-En primer lugar, aquí nadie nos conoce- Kate se defendió- Y en segundo lugar todos aquí presentes sabemos lo idiota que es Colin pero eres una de nosotros. Tarde o temprano lo serás.

Penélope la miró confundida.

-Ya veo el lunes en los periódicos de Londres, la abogada Kate Bridgerton y esposa del futuro Primer Ministro británico en un bar de Las Vegas cantando borracha- Fran mencionó divertida-

-Lo que pasa en las Vegas se queda en las Vegas- Pen dijo mientras se tomaba su copa.

-¡Esa es la actitud Pen!- gritó Kate.

En ese momento todas comenzaron su performance.

-¡No puedo creer que lo hicimos!- Penélope estaba divertida.

-Esto fue maravilloso- Sophie dijo sonriendo.

-Necesito beber más- Eloise gritó.

**HOUSE BRIDGERTON🐝**

Francesca envío una foto.

Violet: ¡Ustedes se ven hermosas! Me encantó el detalle de la peluca de color.

Fran: Fue idea de Pen, por supuesto.

Violet: Espero se estén divirtiendo queridas. Después me cuentan.

Anthony: KATE CONTESTAME EL TELEFONO.

Fran: Hermano ciertamente eso no es posible ahorita.

Benedict: Se ven hermosas.

Colin: Salúdenme a Pen.

Eloise: AJDHAEUENFJEFEHFU

Simón: ¿Qué?

Benedict: Eloise está demasiado borracha para escribir. LMAO.

A la mañana siguiente todas las chicas tenían una fuerte resaca.

-No puedo creer que nos hayamos levantado- Pen había dicho.

-No griten por favor- Eloise estaba en calidad de bulto en este momento.

-¿Alguien me puede recordar qué bebimos anoche?- Kate preguntó.

-Bebimos demasiado- Fan contestó- Pero fue divertido. Tengo todo en mi celular.

-¿Nos grabaste?- Daphne preguntó angustiada.

-Oh sí. Haré un grupo y les enviaré las imágenes y todo cuando regrese a casa.

-Perfecto- Sophie dijo emocionada.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?- preguntó Fran.

-Opino que todo el día en la alberca mientras nos recuperamos y cenamos tranquilamente- contestó Penélope.

-Apoyo la moción- Eloise dijo cansada.

-Entonces debemos subir a ponernos traje de baño- Daphne les dijo a todas.

-¿No me puedo meter así en pijama?- cuestionó Kate.

-Somos un desastre- Pen dijo abrumada.

-Pero un desastre divertido, Pen- Eloise la abrazó- Gracias por organizar esto.

**-o-o-**

Era un domingo completamente tranquilo para Phillip Crane, o eso fue lo que creyó hasta que estando en su casa de campo escuchó unos sonidos en los jardines de su propiedad. Él se levantó creyendo que alguien se había metido para robarlo o secuestrarlo.

-Phillip-

Gritaron tres voces al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- Cuestionó.

-Nuestra hermana se va a casar contigo en un mes, por supuesto que queríamos conocerte más- Anthony contestó rápidamente.

-Dios me ayude entonces- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Tienes algo de comer?- Colin preguntó.

-Comiste antes de llegar- Benedict regañó-

-Pediré algo de comer para todos- Phillip dijo mientras llamaba a su ama de llaves.

-Pienso que podríamos disparar un poco- Anthony dijo emocionado.

-Sin Eloise aquí que nos quite la diversión- Benedict había estado de acuerdo.

-¿Tengo una opción?- Phillip preguntó abrumado.

-No, no la tienes- Anthony sentenció- Aunque estoy agradecido y feliz porque te cases con mi hermana. Ella ciertamente tiene su carácter.

-Pero es nuestra hermana y si la dañas… Benedict sentenció.

-Me cortarán las bolas, lo sé- Phillip terminó por ellos- ¿Dónde está Simón y Michael?

-Para Simón fue imposible dejar a las gemelas solas por supuesto y Michael tenía algo que hacer hoy- Colin explicó.

Phillip pensó que Michael no tenía nada que hacer pero que definitivamente no querría pasar un día tranquilo en compañía de los hermanos Bridgerton- Hombre inteligente pensó.

-¿Entonces cuando llega la comida?-

-Colin, acabas de llegar, dales tiempo- Phillip contestó.

-¿Sabes algo de lo que hicieron ayer en la despedida de soltera?- Anthony preguntó.

Phillip sonrió.

-Ellas están en las Vegas por supuesto, ayer fueron a bailar y cantar. Se la pasaron increíble o al menos eso me dijo Fran cuando me envió un video de Eloise.

Phillip les mostró un pequeño video. Era donde Kate decía que eran las Bridgerton y cantarían juntas. Penélope había discutido que ella no era una y Kate había dicho que era porque Colin era un idiota.

-Kate ciertamente dice lo que piensa- Anthony estaba divertido- Quiero ver más-

-No seas tóxico Anthony, deja a tu esposa divertirse- Benedict mencionó.

-Es solo que la extraño, ¿sabes?-

-Entiendo el sentimiento, extraño a Eloise.

Anthony y Benedict lo miraron extrañados.

Colin se disculpó y salió de la habitación. Intentó llamar a Pen pero no contestó, marcaba que no estaba disponible.

-Te amo, Pen- él dijo en voz baja- No puedo creer que te amé desde hace muchísimo tiempo y apenas me haya dado cuenta.

-Te dije que eventualmente se daría cuenta- la voz de Benedict lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Eras el único que nunca se dio cuenta lo mucho que amabas a Pen- Anthony comentó-

-¿Qué vas hacer?

-Ella no me quiere ni ver.

-Eres un Bridgerton- Anthony le dijo- No aceptamos un no con facilidad.

-Ella no me ama.

-Eso no es cierto- Phillip dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos- Penélope siempre te ha amado o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Eloise. Pero creo que debes hacer algo para ganártela, no esperes que ella te acepte así como así.

-Ella tiene un novio-

-Daryl es un buen hombre si me preguntas- Phillip contestó- Pero ella no lo ama, eso es obvio.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Usar tu cerebro por primera vez, hermano- Benedict contestó divertido.

-Pero por el momento debemos celebrar a nuestro futuro cuñado- Anthony señaló mientras golpeaba en la espalda a Phillip.

Colin sonrió amaba a su familia… la mayoría del tiempo claro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les dejo un capítulo más largo para compensar la demora.  
> No se olviden de comentar por favor!
> 
> Polin all the way!

**Author's Note:**

> Escribo desde hace más de cinco años. Normalmente lo hago para el fandom de GOT, TBBT, TWD, SHERLOCK O DBZ, soy un ferviente cargador de Polin, así que me inspiré por tantos fics que he leído y por supuesto el programa y los libros. Espero que les guste. 
> 
> No duden en dejarme sus comentarios! Siempre escribir para un nuevo fandom da miedo, pero aquí estoy dando lo mejor siempre.


End file.
